1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to plungers and more particularly pertains to a new plunger for forcing a blockage through a trap of a toilet.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of plungers is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 6,035,455 describes a device for using an actuated air cylinder to force air into a trap to clear debris from the trap. Another type of plunger is U.S. Pat. No. 6,393,626 having a valve positioned in a plunger to allow fluid to be drawn into the plunger from outside of the plunger and then forced by the plunger into the trap of the toilet to clear a blockage from the trap. U.S. Pat. No. 6,032,301 has a plunger with pressure ball capable of being filled with air under pressure and storing the pressurized air for a concentrated release through a correlative shaft to clear a blockage from a pipe.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that has certain improved features provides for increased pressure and speed of fluid to clear a blockage without external fluid sources.